Blade Dance
by WaAiri
Summary: When Lisanna comes back, everyone constantly ignores Lucy.So she leaves Fairy Tail, 2 year later, Lucy's in a guild named BladeDance.Her team decides to go on a mission, and fairy tail tags along...& Lucy gets haunted by a dark guild.
1. Prologue

Yo! Its me TeaChan =D My first story please support me =3

Lucys SOB

I stopped to catch a breath, and turned around and no longer saw men chasing after us. "To easy" I grinned as I slapped hands with my partners Akane& Ryan.

Past~ ~~oOOOo~~

_Im glanned that Lisanna is back, but the way that my team Natsu, Erza and Gray look at her and ignored me, makes me feel weird. Like something stabbed me in my heart. Noone is helping me feel happy again, noone is protecting me, I hate this world, this world is a disgrace to me._

_I smirked, who needs them I thought, ill run away and go train. And when I come back I will, I will destroy that Lisanna. I evily thought. Maybe ill join a guild, a guild which will help me destroy Lisanna, Natsu and them. Then ill show them how strong I really am I thought._

Present~

2 years past,and before I knew it I joined a guild, not any average guild. I joined a guild with elite Mage assasins called Blade Dance. And my rank in this guild is….S rank, im guesing im way stronger then Natsu and them now, we only have 3 S ranks. The team im in is team Lucy, with my 2 nakamas Ryan and Akane, their the other 2 s ranks. Akane is the earth salamander, She has long light green hair and emerald eyes. She inspires me, I guess its because of how beautiful and inteligent she is. But she has a very awkward sense of style. She wears purple ninja threads, and a crimson coloured headband, and a yellow rose chocker on her neck. Ryan on the other hand is completely different. He was inmature and dumb. But he was handsome and had a great sense of style, he would normally wear black ninja threads, a cross necklas and gold earings in each ear lobe. He had black hair with gold high lights, his hair is brushed to the side. He was the gold dragon slayer, he atractted a lot of girls. And me, I finally got the last 2 zodiac keys. And somehow got the powers of the celestial dragon, which ment I became the celestial dragon slayer. And I've completely changed my style. I wear blue ninja threads, and have 2 small silver ninja stars earings. I tie my hair up in a black bow. As you can see, everyone in our guild wear ninja threads.

"okay ready" Akane asked

"Hell yea" Me and Ryan grinned

"All set then" we laughed, and slapped each others hands.

~At fairy tail~ Grays POV

I stared at natsu and lisanna, they were happily laughing. Its been 2 years since she left. I cant believe Lucy would leave ,and why did she? My heart ached thinking about her. I never told her that I I loved her, I was in love with Lucy Heartfillia.

Lucy's POV

"IRON FIST OF THE CELESTRIAL DRAGON!" I shouted, as I completely knocked down one of the members of Grimoire Heart.

"Nice going Luce" Akane Grined

"Yea you were totally hot out there" Ryan smirked

I rolled my eyes

"Ok next mission, ok ill explain this" Akane said

" We're atacking a new dark guild named [Memorial]. Their incredibly strong, so we're getting help from Fairy Tail" Akane explained

My eyes widend

"Fairy Tail, is y old guild" I mutterd

"WHA-WHAT" They shouted

" Its ok Luce, we don't have to do it" Akane sadly said

"WHAT, ANE CHAN. WE FRIKIN GET 300,000 JEWELS FOR THIS MISSION. WE ARE SO NOT BAILING, LUCE YOUR DOING THIS MISSIOIN" Ryan shouted

"Hey Ryan, she dosent have to, its her old guild. We didn't do Blue Peguses one cause you were in that guild. Be fair!" Akane shouted

"No No, ill do it" I smiled.

"YAY, LUCE YOUR SO CUTE" he shouted and hugged me.

Akane's POV

"No No, ill do it" Lucy Smiled

I watched Ryan hug lucy, why does he only look at her. Ive known him longer, why, why Ryan. The 2 left leving me behind, "Hey Ane Chan cmon" Lucy smiled. Ha I cant hate her, shes one of my besties.

"Hey hey don't leave me" I laughed

" Oh, Snail" Ryan teased

We all laughed.

End of Prologue

Don't worry Lucy x Gray is soon


	2. Return to Fairy Tail

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

Normal POV fairy tail~

"Blade Dance has asked for our help" Erza yelled at team Natsu.

The scarlet hair mage stood there pointing her blade at the fire salamander

"Whats Blade Dance?" Natsu said while slurping his fire drink

Everyone sweat droped =.="

"Blade dance is a guild, blobby eyes" Gray growled

"Squinty eyes"

"Idiot"

"Popsicle"

"ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS" Erza shouted

"Anyway Lisanna, Natsu and Gray, their coming down to our guild now" The scarlet hair mage explained.

Lucy POV

"How much longer" Ryan moaned

The 2 other salamanders sweat dropped

I could see Mangolia coming up from the distance. I sighed, I wonder what Fairy Tail's reaction will be when they see me. I wonder if Team Natsu would say anything. I suddenly thought of gray, I blushed. Gray I thought, I cant wait to see you again.

"Ne ne Lucy, is Fairy Tail a good guild, what are they like" Akane asked

I wondered deep in thought, what are they like. My first impression of them were nice, a true family. But.. they abandoned me… what are they like?..

"Luce? Hey Lushheee" Akane shouted

"huh huh?" I asked

"Phew thought you were gone there" Ryan and Akane laughed

Well however Fairy Tail is right now. My home, my true family is here, is with Blade Dance!

Normal POV

"Their here!" Erza shouted

Everybody froze for a moment, then suddenly they jumped and crowded with each other. BANG the guild doors open. "Welcome to Fairy Tail" they greeted. Lucy was hiding in the back, she quickly slipped a mask on. "Hello Fairy Tail, Its really nice for you to help us in this mission" Akane intelligently said. " We are team Lucy, My name is Akane Fransious, it's a pleasure to meet you. This young man over here it Ryan Melice." "Yo!" the gold salamander yelled. "This Young lady over here with the mask is Lucy Heartfillia" The guild stood quiet in shock. Their blonde Celestial Mage has come back. "Lucy" everyone upset for Lisanna muttered. Lucy took off her mask, Her tied up blond hair was shining. "Pleasure to be here" she smilled. Akane continued talking " We 3 are the S rank wizards of Blade Dance, and are super elite assasins who are trained professionally, I am the Earth Dragon Slayer, Ryan is the Gold dragon slayer and lucy is the strongest celestial wizard, and also the Celestial dragon slayer" Everyones eyes widened. "pfft, Lucy a dragon slayer" Natsu and Gajeel laughed. Lucy's heart sank, her eyes started to tear up.

Natsu you bastard how could you, lucy thought. She couldn't stand them laughing anymore, so she decided to run out of the guild. "Luce!" Akane shouted. "Damn you" the green haired mage shouted as she ran after lucy. "Natsuu" Gray growled, seeing Natsu hurt the girl he loved, he just couldn't stand it.

"LUCY IS A DRAGON SLAYOR! SHE IS!" Ryan shouted, "How dare you insult your old friend".

"She's no friend" lisanna said

"She just left, with out telling us" Natsu mumbled

"Well you know why she left, you little fairies huh huh you know why" He said as he pointed at Lisanna "Its her fault, you guys constantly ignored her you, you little bitch" The gold salamander yelled.

~~~Meanwhile =w=~~~

"Lucy San, LUCY, Hey hey LUSHEEE!" Akane yelled

Sob sob sob, Akane spotted her crying in the corner. "Hey Luce, you ok?"

"Akane?" Lucy cried

"Don't worry, im sure Ryan gave them a piece of his mind, you know, how he gets all angus, right?" Akane Giggled

"Yeap, he turns into King Kong" Lucy Smirked

Both of the girl kept laughing and telling jokes, until Lucy felt better

BOOM, the 2 girls happily walked into the guild. "Yo, Lushe" Ryan said as he turned to hug her. Akane sadly stood there, "Akane" He nodded. Gray on the other hand felt jealous. He quickly ran outside, not noticing Juvia followed him. "Damn Lucy, why do I have to love you, why cant I get you outta my mind" He muttered. Juvia stood there in shock, " Juvia will not let Lucy have Gray Sama, Juvia will destroy Lucy, and Gray Sama will be Juvias" the blue haired mage muttered

Back in the guild~~

Natsu stood there shocked, "Lucy" he said. "LUSHEEE" happy yelled, and hugged her. Lucy and Ryan laughed, as the rest of the guild ran towards her. Lucy looked over the place, for the one she love. Where could he be? Akane sadly walked away, watching Ryan and Lucy laugh. Akane didn't notice that she had walked out of the guild. BOOM! "Juvia is hurt" said the girl in from of Akane. Akane looked down, a blue haired mage from fairy tail stared up at her. " Im so sorry Miss, you must be mad. Im really clumsy sometimes, its just that I was watching Lucy laugh with the one I love" Akane fell to her knees and cried. 'Juvia is not mad, Juvia to, dosent like lucy and think of her as Juvia's love rival" She smiled and put her hand on Akane's shoulder. "Juvia would like to be Akane San's friend" She smiled and pulled the crying girl up. "Does Akane San want to be Juvia's friend" She asked. Akane stood there puzzled but eventually said…

"It would be a great pleasure to work with Juvia, as we will destroy Lucy Chan and take our loves back" She grinned

Both girls evilly grinned and shook hands….

End of Chapter

Did you like it? Review it please ^^

Wonder what will happened next

Juvia & Akane working together :O

Ill update it soon =3


End file.
